Paper Flowers
by Coofis
Summary: OLD. Vegeta muses on his relationship with Bulma.


**Paper Flowers**

**Author's Notes...** A B/V fic, sort of, but featuring only Vegeta's thoughts on their relationship. *Bows* Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the epic characters (sadly). If I did, you'd see a lot more of Vegeta!

###

I can see you breathing gently by my side, and I can see the constant rhythm of rising and falling as you inhale and exhale. Completely trusting. Asleep, with all of your senses down, not even the slightest bit alert. Why did you even dare to trust a murderer like me? What entered your head when you offered me a place to stay? Why did you open up your home to _me,_ a cruel, heartless prince with no honor and an instinct to kill anyone who gets in my way? What did you see in me that you decided to have mercy? You are the sole person besides Kakarrot who has ever looked past my stony exterior...the sole person who has ever given me the chance for a second chance.

Look at you, so fragile, like glass! You are weak and powerless, with nothing but your brain's scientific calculations to give you any real value in this world. I could crush your feeble form in an instant. I could crack your bones into fragments in less than a second. And I have a reputation of doing so to all of my enemies, all who have dared oppose me. And yet, you trust me, with full knowledge of my past deeds. Why, Onna? Why are you so at peace, when a murderer, infamous for his cruelty, lies inches away from you?

I will never understand you Earth women. You appear so ignorant, unaware of the high level of danger you are in with powerful, dangerous warriors surrounding you. One ki blast could break your skull into a thousand pieces, silencing you forever. And yet, you still trust me. You even have a smile on your face as you slumber, blissfully unknowing of my vigil over you.

And why can I not stand up against your arguments? You give me an order, and I will eventually do it...but for what? For your sake only! You are making me grow soft, you stupid Onna! And that infuriates me! But...try as I might...I could not ever bring myself to lift a finger to bring you harm. To see your form, lifeless, by my own hands...I could never do it.

Why I still put up with you, I do not know. Why I still put up with your bumbling, abnormally-cheerful mother and your cranky old geezer of a father, I do not know. Why can I not just blast you into oblivion like I have done with all the other enemies I've faced? But then again, you are no regular enemy. Somehow, some way, you have wormed your way through my guard and gotten into my heart. Your ways are pure evil, how you will smile at me and give me that..._look_...and grin and tease me to no end, knowing that I cannot hurt you.

How you found out, I have no idea. But now, to my chagrin, you are using that fact to your terrible advantage, and are wielding it as a way to make me into a soft-hearted coward like Kakarrot. And that is a sad fate indeed.

Somehow, you have backed me into a corner, rendering me defenseless against your diabolical tactics of torture. To this day I do not know how you were able to accomplish that feat. But you did. And now look at me, helpless against your constant attacks! Why can I not defend myself? Why can I not bring myself to rid the world of you once and for all?

You are as feeble as a paper flower, as crushable as a tender blossom drooping gracefully on a thin tree branch. And yet...you are too _beautiful_ to destroy, too _gorgeous_ to be given such a horrible death as I have given my other opponents before you entered into my life and turned it upside down.

But, Onna...I love you. You have managed to insert that infuriating emotion into my heart. Love. What has happened to me? I am feeling _love_ for a pitiful human female! Someone with my royal status should only feel "love" toward _higher-born_ specimens of femininity, not a lowly, weak human being such as you! But I cannot help it. This strange human emotion has churned my heart into a maelstrom of confusion...and yet, a strange clarity that you are the only one for me, and you will always be the only one close to my heart.

You may not know, Onna...you may not ever know, but...I say this now...I love you. No matter what cutting insults I throw your way; no matter what icy words I yell during times when my fury boils in my veins...I love you, and I always, always will, Onna.

###

**Author's Notes...** I hope Vegeta wasn't OOC. Please review! Sequel coming soon, titled "A Tiger's Caress." In the sequel, it's Bulma's turn to muse on their relationship.


End file.
